My Funny Lady
by Han dj
Summary: Post STD. Shego's life after being thrown to the electrical tower. KIGO.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible…that's clear already but I do own something…the plot! He-he-he-he

Summary: Post STD. Shego's life after being thrown to the electrical tower. KIGO (ako pa!)

A/N: I was planning on finishing this in 10 chapters. This story will be a little bit on the drama side (A bit drama like my Life's worth story) and will ignore season 4 of the said cartoon series. Will be forwarded to Kampilan for editing and will be rated T.

Title lifted from a movie with the same title which stars Barbara Streisand. Song used from the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's starring Audrey Hepburn and was performed by Frank Sinatra (I hope I did get that disclaimers right this time!)

**MY FUNNY LADY**

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry,"

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"We can't do much at this point…her illness could not be treated by the medical science any longer, it is up to the patient for her to recover."

Silence

"That's it?" Dr. Drakken looked at the doctor before him, "You can't do anything for her? I'm sure lots of doctors out there could find a way to help her!" he bellowed before looking at the woman lying on her bed peacefully sleeping

The doctor sighed and smiled at the blue skinned megalomaniac, "After all that you've done you think there's a sane doctor willing to cure her for you?" he asked

Silence

"I could hit you with my laser right now if I want to…" Dr. Drakken mumbled

"You could always try you know." The doctor dared before standing up, leaving nothing for the blue skinned doctor, "Be thankful I'm not telling this to that secret organization."

Drakken frowned _hah…how could he tell GJ when it was a secret agency!_ He thought before glaring at the now leaving doctor, "You think you're all that doctor? But you're not! And I'm sure there's someone out there willing to help SHEGO!" he yelled at the retreating doctor

The doctor stopped mid way and looked at Drakken, "Suit yourself." He said before shrugging his shoulder

Silence crept inside Drakken's dilapidated lair once the doctor left leaving a sad blue skinned doctor

"Shego…I'm sorry but…I can't do anything, I'm not you and I'm incompetent!" he said sliding to the floor and weeping like a child, "Sorry Shego!" he bawled and lied on the cold floor in a fetal position before sucking his thumb.

KSKSKS

The image of one green skinned woman clad in a green and black catsuit being thrown into an electrical tower was clearly shown. She could clearly see the electrical circuit dancing around the other woman's body while screaming, she could make out the tears that falls from her face and _her_ green eyes wore a somber expression…as if her words hurt than the electricity itself as it focused on her own green orbs

"I HATE YOU…" reverberated inside her head over and over until the sound encroached and finally engulfed her un-resisting mind

Cold sweat drenched her pink pajama top and her head turned on both ways while her body stiffened and sooner both eyes opened to reveal scared green orbs and to release tears the woman on the bed was trying to hold

"SHEGO!" the red headed woman called out before reality bits hard…

She wasn't in that tower anymore, she was in her bed room secured…alive.

"Shego," she mumbled once again and finally felt her wet cheeks, raising a hand to feel them and then wipe them away. Her alarm clock chose that moment to ring which caught the red head's attention followed by her communicator's beeping sound. She took the communicator disguised as a watch, turned it on and answered the Afro-American boy who appeared before her, "Wade?"

The younger boy smiled at Kim somberly…he was thinking how long was it when he last heard the red head say to him 'what's the sitch'? How long was it when he last saw her smile genuinely? When was the last time Kim Possible utter that phrase 'anything is Possible for a Possible'?

"I got a call from Global Justice head Kim. Dr. Betty Director asked to have an audience with you." He said

"Tell me Wade…have you found her or get something that will lead me to Shego?"Kim asked ignoring the boy's earlier report

"Kim…"

"I need to know Wade…I…I have to know!" Kim said before sighing deeply, "Did I kill her? Did she make it out alive after I kicked her into that tower? Is she cursing me or shouting to the world how she hates me? Is she back with Drakken to take over the world?"

"Kim…"

"Please Wade?" Kim pleaded…begged

"You and I know that Shego came to Global Justice to bust Drakken out so it is clear that she is alive and back with Drakken."

Silence

"That was 4 months ago Wade! What if she was alright then the electricity gave her some delayed effects? What if it wasn't actually Shego who busted Drakken out but someone who tried to pose as Shego to make us believe that she _is_ alive? It has been 4 months and if she's alive Drakken would be out there taking over the world!" Silence, "AGAIN!" Kim said a bit anxiously

Silence

"I don't know Kim…but perhaps if Shego is really dead then it is better that way…"

"NO!" Kim suddenly bolted out of her bed, "Then I killed her Wade! I killed a woman who I respected so much…I killed someone who had respected me despite us not being equal!" she shouted and she could feel her mother looking through her bedroom door…not interrupting her conversation with Wade

Wade sighed in defeat, "I don't think you just respect her Kim…I don't think…"

Kim frowned, "Don't think Wade Act! I need you to find Shego for me or I promise I'm going to go insane." Kim said a bit calmly now

Wade just nodded his head, "I'm asking Ron to look for her on foot…" Wade smiled, "So how about Dr. Director?" he asked

Silence

"I…I can't face her right now. I don't think I could make any sound judgment at the moment but please believe me…you need to find Shego for me or I'll go crazy."

"I'm on it Kim." Wade replied

"Please and thank you."

That brought a genuine smile from the boy _at least there's still that catchphrase from his friend_ he disconnected with the hope that Kim would be back to herself…maybe after he truly find Shego.

KSKSKS

The blue skinned doctor was looking down at Shego's sleeping form. It has been three weeks since the pale, green skinned woman fell into a coma. Thanks to his knowledge of basic medical science he was able to prevent the damage from increasing, plus his plot of taking a doctor for pay, he at least was able to deal with the other aspect of her medical problems. Now after three weeks, the woman was out of danger but was still unconscious. The doctor he took from a hospital somewhere near his lair told him that he suspects that there will be some side effects and that he's not sure what it will be…but there will be effects on her brain function in general…

Brain Function

Brain

Dr. Drakken grinned when someone he knew suddenly pops in his head "Finally Shego…my genius mind worked! I shall get the best medical care for you!" he said giddy before turning his back on the green skinned woman and hurriedly went to his lair's hangar and rode his worn out hover craft.

KSKSKS

Green orbs opened to the sight of a dilapidated room in a green and black paint. She squinted her eyes when the light from the window hit her face and relaxed after getting use to it. Slowly she stood up feeling a slight dizziness attacking her and then she saw her pale greenish skin

"Wow…cool." She said raising both her hands as she inspects them against the light. Waiting for the dizziness to leave her, she turned her head slowly to see her surrounding all in the same color pattern, including her bed, linen and pillow cases, "What a unique color combination," she said to no one before smiling sweetly, "But I like it…it has class." She said

She stood up when dizziness finally left her and her eyes focused on the full length mirror. She stepped in front of it and seriously looked at her reflection, "I look like a freak this way!" she said when she saw herself in a black and green leather suit, "But I do look good!" she finished before going to her closet to get something else to wear…

And to her disappointment…all she has were a combination of green and black "Am I that freaky to just have this color scheme in my closet?" she asked before taking a pair of green body fit shirt and tight black denim jeans, she smiled when she inspected the texture and was satisfied that they feel comfortable, "But I do buy nice stuffs!" she said before she saw the two racks of shoes and chose one that will go along her outfit…not having a problem about the shoe color as there were only black and green also and she chose the black one.

After preparing herself, she went out of the room and cringed at the sight of the dilapidated warehouse she was in. Not wanting to spend more time inside the 'icky' place, she hurriedly went out to visit the place…

KSKSKS

Anne Possible has been showing signs of stress since Kim came back from that diablo mission with Drakken. Her daughter's demeanor changed after that and no amount of reasoning could convinced her daughter that she didn't kill anyone…not even Shego.

The slight depression that followed put the family on stress plus the fact that Drew failed to show up in the four months after the incident added to the reason of Kim's dilemma and her family's only wish was to find Drakken and proved to Kim Possible that Shego is indeed alive, well and ready to kick her ass the next time they see each other.

Further musing was cut short by the incessant ringing of their doorbell. Anne out down the coffee she was sipping, stood up and answered the door,

Anne's eyes widened as to who was there knocking…

"Hello Anne." The blue skinned man greeted with a smile

"Andrew Lipsky," Anne mumbled before she pulled the man hard into her house

-end chapter 1-

Sort of prologue…Okay I did say I'll update my HiME fics first but the plot won't leave my head! Gomen!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got sidetracked by my Uncle's death and then my younger sister (Imouto-chan) flew to Dubai and as the good Onee-sama, I have to drive her to the airport, so I know I did promise lots of updates and I wasn't able to get on them quick…so gomen-nasai for that.

My beta hasn't returned my previous chapters yet…so this is still unedited and might remain as such. Thanks you dear readers.

**FUNNY LADY**

"_Moon River, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style someday…"_

"CUT!!!" The fat man sitting on the director's chair shouted, he was waving his plump arms followed by him standing, breathing hard he strode forward to face the singing woman, "What the hell are you doing?"

The green skinned singer looked at the fat director then at the people around her before returning her focus on the fat man, "Singing?" she said unsurely

"Marlyn is it?" The director growled

Marlyn's green eyes met the man's brown orbs; "Yes…I think that's my name?" she was still sitting on the make-believe couch behind a make-believe window without any clue as to what she was into

The director made a lion-like sound before yelling, "THAT IS YOUR NAME!!! (grrr) AND I CLEARLY TOLD YOU TO SING LIVELIER!"

'Marlyn' bent her head to the side not getting her director's instruction, "You did tell me to watch that movie Breakfast at Tiffany's and tell me to learn from it…I'm doing what Holly did!" the female lead role said, her face almost breaking into a pout

The director breathed out loudly before turning his back on 'Marlyn', he faced the green skinned woman once he reached his position, "I know that! But this play is on the FUNNY side! Understand? FUNNY! HUMOROUS! COMEDIC!" He shouted again, "WE DON"T WANT TO MAKE THEM CRY!"

"But…"

"STOP ANSWERING BACK!!!" he yelled louder, "YOU!" he said pointing at the green skinned woman, "STAND UP COMEDIENE!" he said then pointing at her again, "YOU MAKE JOKE! YOU MAKE PEOPLE LAUGH! NOT CRY! NOT CRY!!!"

'Marlyn' took a deep breath, "I've been making people laugh for two months now…and I'm tired of them laughing at me all the time." She said sadly, "I want to act, to show them I know how to act."

Silence

"You want to act? Then get out of this business. You want to earn money? Then do what I tell you to do and stop making your own scene!" he said before he plopped down on his chair, "We'll take 15 minutes break!" he shouted which earned a sigh of relief from everyone except the green skinned woman which he eyed after, "And you get yourself together Marlyn. If after this break, you still decide to act the way you want it not the way I want then you can pack your clothes and leave my stage. I want someone who can actually deliver!" he said before turning his head and taking one cigar, put it inside his mouth and lighted it with his silver colored lighter.

The fire stirring something inside Marlyn's head while an Image of red, fiery red color danced inside her mind.

KSKSKS

It was a tough 8 hours of practice, not that her body was complaining. In reality, she felt no fatigue at all unlike the other actors and actresses with her, complaining about their aching body every time, every after rehearsals and performances…

But she can't fault them. The customers liked to mingle with them, dine with them on their table, take them home after their performance on stage…and her?

Well it was cool to open your eyes and find yourself green, it is also cool that you don't actually feel fatigue easily; more cool was her unusual strength…but being green to most people is not cool. She's a freak of nature the people around gets to tease. She's the freak every people want to get a hand on…no not in any lustful way, but to literally beat her up. She is the freaky woman the younger audiences loved to throw something on while performing…every time she mimics characters of a story in a comical way. She is the freak of nature that her boss loves to pressure, the freaky woman who serves the other employees who contributes more money in her boss's bag rather than her.

Sometimes she wonders…_have my life been like this even before she lost her memories_?

She could actually recall the very day she regained consciousness and finding herself inside a dilapidated warehouse. She was so sick of looking at it so she decided to go out and explore the world outside. But 'Marlyn' couldn't recall her past and was so angry about herself when police officers started arresting her. She has no idea why was she being arrested so she has no other choice but to run for her safety. She must have lost her memory but she knew that life in prison wasn't something you want for yourself.

So she ran and ran for days, hungry, tired and cold and it was then she found this ad, the stage is looking for an actress. She smiled at the opportunity…she loves acting. She thought of a name to use, Marlyn Goose as she has no idea what her real name really was

Then her own version of hell came, but she gladly accepts it at least here she got free food, free clothes, free bed and she even got money. Plus the authorities don't look for her in this place, and she has not seen any police watching her acts…that was 2 months ago now. 2 months after waking up with nothing…not even her memories

_So what if they look at me like shit? I'm living and that's enough for me right now._ Marlyn thought, _someday someone will come and free me from this hell I dug up for myself…and maybe I could be happy…as in really happy._

"MARLYN!" her musing was interrupted by the loud, banshee sound made by her boss' wife, "MARLYN!!! I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME AND MY GIRLS OUR NEEDED BACKRUB!!!"

'Marlyn' shook her head before standing up, "YES MAMU!!!" she shouted back before she slowly strode to her "master's" chamber

_Someday…_

KSKSKS

It was supposed to be the high light of her high school life, it was her graduation. After foiling the plans of all the villains trying to take her down except for one blue man, after stopping the aliens who came to take over the world, Kim Possible should have marched with her head up high, with angels singing in her head, with pride and joy…but no

The graduation for her felt meaningless

The red headed heroine plopped down on their couch after entering their humble abode. Her mother went to the kitchen to prepare the cook-out meal they got, her father went directly to their room to change and her siblings went straight to their own room to change clothes and get some rocket-work done.

She should have been contented with the way her life goes. Maybe the kiss she shared with Ron didn't turn out to be the best but they remained the 'bestest' of friends despite realizing that they couldn't be more than that. Her friendship with Monique has grown stronger and she has proven that no matter what the situation, her friend Wade will always be there.

If it wasn't for Shego missing, she would have been glad that she is currently working along Dr. Drakken. During this time of crisis, she has proven that it was actually nice working with the blue skinned man. His desire to find Shego who he considered as his long lost daughter of sort was amazing that her respect to the 'temporarily retired' megalomaniac has increased tenfold.

But all of these were not giving her the happiness she should have been feeling…she still needs to find that one person she knew could actually bring her to that summit and finally opens her heart out. It has been two months since the green skinned woman went MIA…

Without any clue as to how she was after being thrown into that electrical tower

(Flashback 2 months ago)

_Anne Possible was holding Dr. Drakken by his collar when her daughter, husband and sons found her at the Possible's living room. It was Kim who came to Dr. Drakken's rescue from her mother's clutches before leading the trembling doctor to their kitchen_

"_Dr. Drakken…"_

_The blue skinned man trembled more after Kim Possible called out his name, "I…I came here to ask for help! I'm not doing anything wrong since Shego_ _lapsed into coma!" he squealed_

_All eyes were on Kim when she felt her hands go numb and her teaspoon which she was using to stir her warm coffee dropped on their kitchen table, "Coma…"_

_Dr. Drakken winced thinking that he had said something that would make the red headed heroine to lash out on him, "I…I don't know what happened to her but I already called doctors to see her! I even hired some henchmen to abduct a doctor near my lair!" he explained_

_It was the older Possible who break Kim's stupor, "So what did the doctors said about her condition?"_

_Dr. Drakken shook his head, "They found her unconscious and told me that she was in coma. They didn't do anything so I have to do something to her by myself…"_

_Kim suddenly rose up, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!!" she yelled which took her family's attention_

"_Kimmie-cub we didn't raise you to an unethical lady." James Possible said calmly giving Kim his own version of glare which was actually very rare, "You will sit down and talk to Drew calmly." He added and Kim nodded and sat on her chair_

"_I…I...I just did what I think I should do to a coma patient, but I got little knowledge about medicine so all I did was gave her oxygen supplements and buy those drugs the doctor told me Shego might need!" he said nervously_

_Silence_

"_So when did this happen?" Anne Possible asked_

"_About three weeks after she busted me out of Global Justice." Drakken replied while fiddling with his fingers_

"_Why did you wait until today to come to us…" Kim was trying hard to contain her anger_

"_Because!" Drakken stood up, "You're my arch nemesis and why should I come to you for help? You hate her, you hate me!"_

"_So why are you here?" Anne Possible looked at the blue skinned man sympathetically_

"_Because…" Drakken slumps his shoulders, "Because no doctor would want to help Shego. She wasn't waking up and it has been almost four months." Drakken sat back on his chair, "You may not believe me, but I see Shego as my lost daughter. She's the only family I have aside from my mother, and despite her being sarcastic to me most of the time, she has protected me and obeyed me with a blind eye." He looked at Kim Possible, "I know Shego has hurt you during that Diablo incident and please believe when I tell you that It wasn't her fault. It was all mine. She has no idea what I was doing or planning. I built Eric all by myself and hid it from her because I knew she'll get angry at me if she knew of my plan. You might hate Shego but she never wanted to play unfair with you. So please…"_

_The Possibles knew that Drew Lipsky was telling the truth. His contrite look and shaking shoulders give it all away. They also knew that another sentence about the green skinned woman might make the evil doctor to cry_

"_Where is she?" Kim asked solemnly which caused her mother to look at her_

_Drakken looked at the red headed teen heroine, "You…you believe me?" he asked with a bit of hope in his voice. The dark haired doctor smiled when Kim Possible nodded her head in agreement, "I…I could take you to her! I got my hover craft with me, it will be faster that way!" he said giddily at the prospect of finally finding help for Shego_

_And with her mother's consent and help, Kim Possible along with her mother, Dr. Drakken flew to Drakken's old, dilapidated lair…_

_Only to find Shego missing_

(End Flashback)

Beep-beep-be-beep

Kim took out her old kimmunicator and opened it since her watch communicator was destroyed when she, Drakken and Ron fought Warmongga and Warhok, the aliens who tried to take over the world. "Hi Wade." The red head greeted

"_Hey! It's your after graduation night why the long face?" _The Afro-American boy asked though he knew the reason behind Kim's somber expression

"Do you really have to ask?" Kim asked back then took a deep breath, "Have you find any clue as to where Shego might be? Satellite pictures, anything?"

Wade shook his head no, _"Believe it or not, Dr. Drakken had been a great help in that department. He even used his evil connections to try and find Shego but we still got the same result over and over Kim."_ Wade declared flatly, _"Besides, I think I should take the night off…"_

Kim smiled, "You should Wade. You've been doing a lot since Shego went missing on me." Kim took another deep breath, "And I don't even know how she is. Is Shego still alive? Is she safe? Hungry? Probably dead…" the thought of the green skinned woman dead brought a tightening feeling in Kim's chest

"_And that's why I have to work hard…and so does Ron because we got this feeling that you wouldn't be the same if Shego dies without you there…scratch that, you wouldn't be the same if Shego dies with or without you there period."_ Wade said then shook his head, _"But we could always take a break from looking, beside Dr. Drakken is not stopping his search and he understood that graduation is an important part of a high school life."_

Kim smiled though her smile didn't reach her eyes, "I know. Dr. Drakken is a nice man if he is actually working on our side rather than on the other side. I never thought I'll feel this way to a man I almost fought every day since I learned how to say 'what's the sitch'." She smiled at Wade, "That's why I decided not to stop until I found Shego…dead or alive."

Silence

"So what will you be doing tonight?" Kim asked

"_Actually Ron asked me to call you if it's okay for him and me to go on a double date."_

"Double date at Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked

Wade shook his head, _"Okay…Ron planned to buy take outs to Bueno Nacho before we and our dates go to a concert somewhere in Lowerton."_

"Concert?"

"_Yes, concierto ala Pavaroti, actually it was Ron's idea. He said he heard about this concert stage and he said that his friend who came there once said it got good show." _Wade laughed softly, _"I almost didn't get Monique to come since it was Ron's idea if not for Brittina agreeing."_

Kim frowned, "Wait a minute, Brittina as in the actress, model Brittina?"

"_Yes…she was so amazed at what Ron did during the Alien take over it was her who actually asked Ron for a date. Imagine that? And take note, it was also Ron who suggested to have this double date, saying he was afraid Brittina might make a fast move on him!"_

"Wow…"

"_Wow indeed."_

Silence

"_Is there no way we could make it a triple date?" _Wade asked

"So who will I be dating? Dr. Drakken? I can't date Eric since he already melted." Kim said in a teasing tone

"_So does that mean no go?"_

"Sorry Wade…but I do hope you and Ron and your dates will have the best time tonight." Kim said

"_Thanks Kim." _Wade said before disconnecting

KSKSKS

"MARLYN!!!"

The resounding voice of the fat man echoed in the hallway

The green skinned female hurriedly went to see her employer and she was surprised when her face was hit by a skimpy black leather suit, "Wha…"

"Kristel is sick, she's having a flu and no one is free to do her act tonight so suit up!" he said before turning his back on the slack jawed woman

"But I got no idea what she's doing up the stage!" 'Marlyn' whined

The fat man turned around abruptly giving the woman a death glare, "You said you wanted to prove to the audience how well you act? Then make up something just make sure you let the audience stay, pay and gay!"

"But…"

"No buts! If you pull this one off, I might give you a longer stage stint…what do you know?" He said before finally turning around and leaving the woman in bewilderment

KSKSKS

"Finally!!!" Ron said while stretching out his limbs after coming out of the limousine the four of them used, courtesy of course of Brittina.

The blond woman was looking around the slightly filthy place they were in, "Are you sure it is safe here Ronald?" Brittina said in a purring voice

"Grrr!" Ron made a growl when Brittina's voice sent shivers down his spine, "Don't worry baby! Monkey boy is here to make sure of your safety!" he said grinning

"Ohhhh….I love it when you talk to me like that Ronald Stoppable!" Brittina purred more

"Ah…Earth to Ron? You two are actually purring like cats in estrus out here." Monique interrupted the two

Ron and Brittina looked at the black beauty ignorantly

"Never mind!" Monique said waving a hand in the air, "So is this where we are going?" she asked

Ron looked at Wade

"Well I can't be wrong. Ron did say we are going to 'The Stage' and this is the only place here at Lowerton that is called 'The Stage'."

They all looked at the semi-dilapidated entrance and the name of the performer for the night

"Well we sure are overly dressed for this kind of establishment." Monique said looking at their gala attire

Ron frowned, "Hey, there are establishments that actually looks like old building but once you get inside, you'll find the most elegant place!" the blond man said

"Oh yes I agree with Ronald. I've been in very weird looking place once and when I entered it was actually a castle!"

Monique and Wade looked at each other and nodded their heads, "Okay…so we may be on the right track?"

"Hey!" Wade looked at Monique with a frown, "Are you implying I actually made a mistake?"

Monique pouted and then shook her head no, "Oh don't be so grumpy lovey-dovey! I was just messing with my prince charming ya know!" Monique said hugging the little man

"Okay then should we head in. I heard they close the doors once the concert starts." Ron said

The four walked in to find the close door with a hulking man outside guarding it

"Who is Marlyn Goose anyway?" Brittina asked before they were stopped by the guard.

Ron paid the guard to let them in (like bribery of sort) before offering his arm to the blond woman, "Well who knows but since this is the stage, she must be good!"

"Oh yeah..." Monique replied with wide eyes when her and the others' eyes saw what they thought they should not see

"O-oh…" Wade gulped when three pairs of eyes looked at him, "The Stage?"

KSKSKSKS

"Good evening." The matre d' greeted the couple who entered the lobby of the fine establishment "On Stage" then looked at the young man with him, "Did you really made a reservation for four for Miss Brittina?" he asked

"Yes sir. I was the one who actually talked to her and she said they'll be here at exactly 8. 30 minutes before the show starts." He said

The matre d' looked at his watch, "It is already 8:15 and in 15 minutes Miss Viola will be performing." He said shaking his head

"Something must have come up…" The young man said, "Perhaps she will not be coming at all."

The older man nodded, "I do believe, but even if she decided to come we must stick to our rule. No late entrance whether she is famous or not."

The two men by the door nodded at each other before they walked inside and pulling the door to the stage close.

-end chapter 2-

Next: Ron will meet Shego in a funny way…and what will Ron's revelation do to Shego? I mean Marlyn…I mean Shego…well whatever!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ahhhh…bring me back my muse!!!

Song used entitled Someone to Watch over me by Frank Sinatra

Unedited

**Funny Girl**

Chapter 3

"Okay…" The announcer started pacifying the wild crowd of '_The Stage'_. Ron, Brittina, Monique and Wade were now seated on a table for four near the stage…so near they could see a zit from where they are, "Kristel De La Mancha surprisingly got sick…" The man started laughing before delivering his punch line, "…of you," which earned a loud 'boo' from the crowd and some whistling sounds

Wade who was now sweating after seeing his girl friend's glare smiled and leaned sideward to say something to Ron, "I think we got things mixed up and this is not the _The Stage_ you were talking about or we entered a very different dimension that _The Stage_ we all know decided to change style." He said before gulping down hard when Monique made sure he sees her angrier glare, "And I think we'll be damned!"

Ron looked at his date who was laughing hard despite him not knowing what it was to laugh about then he looked at the nervous Afro-American boy beside him, "Well I don't know about you but it seemed Brittina here is enjoying herself. Plus who'll get mad with the Ronman?" he asked shaking his head, a smile etched on his lips

Wade slumps his shoulders in defeat, "Yeah…learn from the Ronman, I'm dead." Wade whispered to himself

"…so ladies, the not so ladies, gentlemen and the not so gentle…please welcome Marlyn Goose!" The announcer shouted and the crowd went wild…not with excitement but the crowd started making boo noises while some yelled for the establishment to return their money and some yelled to sue the company for false information.

And that's when Ron and Wade's jaws dropped

The woman of the night, Marlyn Goose went out from the back stage, she was wearing a very sexy green and black gown, and slits were on the side showing off her pale-greenish legs. Her long wavy hair was tied into a ponytail, her pale-greenish skin showing off, highlighted by the light used on the stage. Her lips were painted black, just as the two men remembered them and there was an unimaginable smile etched on her face. Her usually vibrant and lively eyes were sad and pained, an expression that never matches her smile

"Good Evening!" she greeted loudly to overcome the boos and whistle coming from the wild crowd, "I'm sorry guys…but our regular act for tonight has to be cancelled since Kristel was stricken with flu…" she smiled, "She was green when I left her at the back stage!" she said trying to crack a joke

"BULL!" one of the men in the crowd shouted, "GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!!!"

Marlyn shook her head and looked at the yelling man, "Hey…you know you all could give someone a break here!" she said, "Looked it's not as if I can't do what Kristel could! I bet I could make something better!" she said over the microphone

"YEAH!!! GO FUCK THE COW! WE DON"T WANT A FREAK SHOW!!!" Another man aside from the one yelling earlier shouted

Ron and Wade looked at each other, "What the hell…isn't that…" Ron

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Wade asked. The sudden turn of conversation caught their companies' attention

"What are you two talking about?" Monique

"Shego." Wade replied in one word then looked at the woman on the stage trying to make the people laugh and yet got some nasty words back instead.

The two men's eyes widened even more when the first yelling man threw something at the woman on the stage, hitting the green skinned woman on her face. The two men who knew the woman winced as they've waited for the 'scorching' reply the green skinned woman must have for the said man…but their attention was caught when all the woman did was…

"Okay…then perhaps I could just sing you a song…" The green skinned woman said in a very sad tone that stopped the wild crowd from acting up

_There's a saying old…says that love is blind_

_Still we're often told…seek and ye shall find_

_So I'm going to seek a certain lass I have…in mind_

Ron and Wade looked aghast as the woman they knew started singing; all emotions barred, all expressions lost,

Monique looked intently at the performing woman at the stage, "That can't be Shego…if that was her then these men would have been scorched by now." Monique explained

"I'll bet my ass that woman is Shego!" Ron insisted

"Okay…if you're so sure then why was she so livid?" Monique asked

"That's what we need to know!" Wade said his confidence back

_Looking everywhere, haven't found her yet_

_She's the big affair I cannot forget_

_Only girl I ever think of with regret…_

Marlyn Goose started walking on the stage as she made eye contact with the stunned crowd, then her eyes made contact with that of Ronald Stoppable, she stopped walking as she kept her eyes on him

_I'd like to add her name on my monogram_

_Tell me …where is the shepherd for this lost…lamb_

Ron shuddered; the way Shego was looking at him was like asking him for help _did she recognized me?_ Ron thought

_There's somebody I'm longing to see_

_I hope that she'll turn out to be…_

_Someone who'll watch over me_

The sudden lack of movement pulled the people from their trance and one started throwing things at Marlyn Goose once again, one action followed by another, but Marlyn kept on singing…

"FREAK!!!"

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the woods_

_I know I could always be good_

_To want to watch over me_

A lone tear dropped from the green woman's face before she walked off her placing, giving Ron a last glance

_Although she may not be the girl some_

_Man thinks of…as handsome _

_To my heart she'll carry the key…_

"WE WANT KRISTEL!!! WE DON"T WANT A FREAK!!!" A woman this time was shouting…overpowering the other's protest. An open bottle of water flew through the air hitting Marlyn exactly on her head…the water spilling over her

The said move brought uproarious laughter from the crowd

_Won't you tell please to put on some speed_

_Follow my lead, oh how I need…_

_Someone to watch…_

Marlyn was looking at the crowd who were laughing at her, _"Over me…"_ the last two words were whispered instead of being sung, she then bolted out of the stage without minding her yelling employer

"MARLYN! GET BACK THERE…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU…"

The shout was drowned by people wildly chanting for their money to be returned

Ron got up and looked at his companions, "I better make a move if we wished to see and talk to Shego." He said running to the stage

"OKAY! Everyone got to hear the RONMAN's ACT!!!" he shouted causing the crowd to stopped shouting, their focus on him. The blond man smiled and looked at his side where Brittina was approaching, "And to give you all some surprise…how about I introduce you my assistant for the night…Miss Brittina Lodge!" he shouted, the crowd's focus now on the woman who got on the stage and stepped closer to Ronald Stoppable

The boos were replaced by loud claps and shouts of "MARRY ME" and "DROP THAT BUFFOON AND BE WITH ME" lines. The people forgetting about their demands of returning their money to them…

But beyond the red curtain…

KSKSKS

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!!!" The fat employer yelled as he hit the green skinned woman with his stick in anger, "YOU WOULD HAVE COST ME THOUSANDS FOR THAT ACT YOU DID! YOU'RE USELESS!"

He would have hit another one if not for his young wife entering the room, "Honey, someone wants to see Marlyn and he looks loaded!" she said

The fat employer smiled and slapped the green skinned woman's nape, "Clean yourself, make yourself presentable and make sure to get some dough for me or you'll wish you never stepped foot in this establishment ever." He said and Marlyn nodded her head, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes…"

"Good." He said before he gave the woman one last slap on her nape then left.

Marlyn Goose cleaned herself and about five minutes later, a soft knock could be heard on her door, "C…come in!" she said a bit nervously

The door opened to reveal a small, black man with a taller black woman walking beside her

"Ah…aren't you a bit young to be in a bar like this?" Marlyn asked the man who just smiled at her

Wade smiled and entered the room with Monique, "My friend Ron is outside, at the stage with his date to save your ass out there."

Marlyn frowned and realization hits her, "Oh…was he the one with blond hair and large ears?" she asked

"Yes that's him." Wade answered, "Could we sit?" He asked

"Oh how rude of me, please…" She motioned for the couch and then looked at the woman with the black man, "Ah, I bet you know that my name is Marlyn and…aren't you too over dressed to be in this establishment?" she asked

Monique rolled her eyes, "We were told that this establishment runs concerts not stand up comedy." She said, "And by the way, my honey here must be rude too but let me introduce ourselves, I'm Monique and this cute little one here," she said pinching Wade's cheek, "Is Wade Load."

Marlyn smiled, "Good evening Mr. Load, Miss Monique." She said standing up and preparing coffee for her guest. She handed them the cup of hot coffee before she sat on the lone chair in front of her mirrored cabinet, "So do you want to hire me for a threesome then?"

Wade and Monique was about to drink their coffee when the woman before them asked the question to which brought the two black people to spit out the coffee they sipped

"Oh…was it hot?" Marlyn asked, "Don't worry…I…I'm really quite new to this hiring thing since no one really liked to take me home so I guess, a threesome will be fine but…"

Wade placed a palm in front of Marlyn's face, "We…" he cleared his aching throat before continuing, "Actually we came here to ask you some question…not to hire you for ahrm…that…ahrm!"

Marlyn looked at Wade, biting her lower lip to assimilate what he had just said and when realization dawned on her she smiled, "Oh…so you want to like interrogate me?" then another realization and her eyes widened, "Look…I…I did not do something wrong, so you can't put me in jail! I just got paid here and they said this is legal so please…"

"Whoa! What are you talking about?" Wade asked while Monique watched in bewilderment

"You're a police and you want to interrogate me! I did nothing wrong promise! I was just walking on the street when your colleagues suddenly apprehended me! I have to es…"

"HEY!" Monique was the one who stopped the woman from babbling, "We are not the police, we are here to ask you that's it!"

Silence

Marlyn looked at Monique with a pleading look, "Really?"

Wade shook his head and wiped his eyes, _was Shego making her own version of a puppy dog pout?_ He asked himself before he nodded in affirmation'

That made the green skinned woman relaxed, "Okay…then ask away!" she said a bit happily

_Whoa…I didn't think I could see the day that Shego will actually look excited like this…she's was like hit by an attitudinator with the way she acts!_ Wade thought to himself "Okay…tell me Marlyn, what is your real name?"

The question suddenly changed the woman's mood…"I…I don't know…"

KSKSKS

The four people were now boarding the limousine to Ron Stoppable's house, the women were quietly watching their dates talk with each other.

"So how as the show?" Wade asked Ron

"We were groovy!" Ron said looking at his date and smiling at her, "I can't believe how the crowd loved Brittina here." He said smiling wider

"Oh Ronald, please…the people loved you! You were great!" Brittina said giggling.

Ron puts a fisted hand on his chest, "I do believe in my heart that it was you that cheered that crowd, I'm just one of them guys hypnotized!"

"Oh! How lovely are your words Ronald!"

Monique rolled her eyes as she can't help but hear the two blonds' antics, "Please! Will you to settle who wowed the crowd?" she interrupted

"Ronald…"

"Brittina…"

"I'm not so going over this Wade!" Monique said trying hard not to strangle any of the two blonds

Ron frowned, "Okay, since you're too jealous to hear our endearment, may I ask what happened to your mission?"

"Amnesia." Wade replied flatly

"Amnesia what?" Ron asked bewildered

"That woman was Shego but at the same time not Shego and all I could think about to explain her obvious lividity was amnesia." Wade explained

"Whoa-whoa! Wait up buddy, the Ronman didn't get you Wade so could you please talk human for now?" Ron asked which was seconded by Brittina by nodding her head

"Ron…Wade was simply saying that Shego might have amnesia! She doesn't even know what her name is and she has no recollection of her past!" Monique explained

"Oh…that amnesia!" Ron then looked at Wade, "So where is she?"

"She tried to bit me when I told her to come with us!" Wade said frowning, "She got hysterical and said that I'm a police officer trying to put her in jail for nothing! Me? Cop?"

Ron smiled, "Well Shego saying you're a cop? She must really have amnesia."

Silence

"So what will we do? Will we tell Kim?" Ron asked

Silence again

"I think we should…at least we know she's still alive and she would probably have a fit if she learned about this from others." Wade

"Yeah…" Ron nodded his head in agreement

"And the employer is another problem…" Wade added

"What?" Ron looked at Wade with wide eyes, "Why?"

"The fat man almost hit Wade with a stick when he learned that he wasn't there to pay Shego for…you know…" Monique tried to explain

"You know?" Ron frowned, "No, I don't know Monique so enlighten me please?"

"Ah!!!! He's selling his actresses to customers!" Monique said loudly

"Huh?"

"Prostitution Ron, she's like giving sexual service for money!" Wade explained clearly

"Damn!" Ron shook his head, "And it's alright with Shego?"

"Amnesia!!!" Wade and Monique replied together

"Oh yeah!" Ron smiled and scratched his head, "I bet KP needed to know this."

"I agree."

KSKSKS

Marlyn was lying on her back, an ice pack was held on her arms to stop the bruise from expanding. The green skinned woman looked down at her bruised arms from trying to cover her face from her employer's hit and shook her head.

It was evident to her that she has some special powers as bruises usually disappears after about a day or two of rest after being beaten up. She heals fast she knew that, but what doesn't heal is the scar brought to her chest…her heart. She knew that she must be somebody…she must be someone who has someone who cared about her, and that her waking up without any memory was something brought about by an accident she can't even remember, but deep inside her scarred heart, she knew someone was out there looking for her…as to whom? She has no idea

The appearance of the young black boy brought something nice to her, no it did not stop her employer from hurting her, but at least it stop him from sending him away from stage, the fear that the boy was actually an undercover investigator for the police and the fear that she might speak about the underground selling of flesh changed her employer's mind, so now she was assured of sleeping under a roof and being fed for free. She would have gotten a much better offer but she know that black mailing is wrong and that she cannot do it to someone who keeps her alive and full.

What bothered her right now were the boy and her girl's demeanor, as if they knew her from the past. Why they choose to talk to her rather than the other people of the establishment? Why ask her and not her employer…and the promise of him coming back with help?

Who would be in their right mind to help a freak like her?

But she can't deny the feelings of hope and joy when he uttered those last words to her. She can't deny the anticipation of their meeting and to see who he'll bring to help her out.

_But what kind of help was he talking about?_ She thought and smiled _whatever…I do hope it will be for the best rather than…_ she stop thinking as she closed her eyes_ I'm going to have a good night sleep…and tomorrow I'll face another day clinging to this feelings._ She's wearing a smile as she drifted off to sleep.

KSKSKS

Be-beep-be-beep

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked without looking at the kimmunicator's screen. She was lying on her bed, facing the ceiling, one hand on top of her flat abdomen, and her legs dangling down from the bed

"_I've got good news and bad news."_

Kim looked at Wade when she heard the serious tone her friend rarely used, "Good news…"

"_We found Shego."_ Wade could see the sudden brightening of Kim's face and yet behind that bright face was a hint of worry

"And the bad news?" Kim asked with dread

Wade took a deep breath, let it out before replying, _"Don't worry she's alive," _the Afro-American boy could hear the sigh of relief from the red head, _"The bad news is that…she has amnesia."_

Kim was suddenly thrown into a mixed emotion…that of joy and worry. Her forest green eyes focused on Wade. "Where is she?"

-End Chapter 3-

A/N: Okay I did say Ron and Shego will meet in a funny way…but the muse flew out of my head and something new came up and here we are…I did say this is a bit of drama though ne?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was looking for the story I've written where I use the song _Someone to Watch Over Me_ and found out that I used it in this story. So as a disclaimer, I do not own that song, I forgot who performed it but I was thinking of the version sung by Regine Velasquez and Robert Arevalo in the movie Pangako.

I still am struggling with my writer's block so my updates are quite longer apart, but as you can see, I'm still trying to fight the problem off, little by little. Thanks to the readers' continued support not only to my KIGO stories but to my others as well.

Mistique four is my proof reader while Jquacker edits my works. To the two of you…Banzai!

This post though is still unedited (will be forwarding this to them).

**My Funny Lady**

Chapter 4

It was early afternoon and the alley that was blanketed by darkness last night proved to be an alley unimaginable to be inhabited by any human beings. The walls of the buildings around them were old and dilapidated, all of them have graffiti on it and most of the words written were things Kim Possible dare not to utter.

"Wow, I didn't notice how creepy this place was last night." Ron said while scratching his head.

Kim did not say anything. The red head instead looked around, inspecting her surrounding, "By the look of this place Ron, I'm sure none of you would have seen how creepy this place is. I could imagine how dark this place can be at night." Kim finally said.

The red head was quiet from the moment she stepped foot in the car that was owned by Monique up to a few seconds ago. Monique who was the designated driver was busy watching Kim from her rear view mirror and concentrating on the road at the same time. It was unusual for Kim to be this quiet…well unusual until four months ago when the green skinned villainess disappeared from the villain world and now…after finding out Shego was lost after a bout of coma.

The black beauty shook her head as she watched her friends scour the alley for the right door to where 'The Stage' is located. At night, Monique admits that it wasn't hard to look for the door as a well lighted arrow will point you the way, plus the card board outside the door that has the names of the performers and the name of the establishment were visible unlike during the day, where all of that things were absent and add the fact that all doors in the alley looked the same.

Kim was getting frustrated as she opened the third door in the alley and found another stair case, "Again!" she shouted and then she punched the wall. A light crack was created by the impact of Kim's fist on the wall, but what made Ron wince was the cracking sound from the red head's now bruised hand.

"KP…"

"I told Wade I'd go last night! But NOOO! He wouldn't listen…it would have been easier with all the signs on!" Kim said looking down at the ground. Her shoulders slumping in defeat,

"We'll find it…"

"We should!"

(Flash back)

_Kim who was lying on her bed bolted out, the kimmunicator still at hand, Wade still visible on the screen, "Whoa Kim!" Wade shouted when he realized that Kim was already in her mission mode._

"_If Shego has amnesia Wade then she is in trouble!" Kim said while opening her closet and pressing the red button revealing her super suit. The very suit she wore when she kicked the green skinned woman to that electrical tower._

_The red head stood frozen on her place as her eyes focused on the blue and white elastic garment. She closed her eyes as the image of Shego hitting the electrical tower, and her body engulfed by high voltage electricity assaulted her brain once again._

"_Kim, Shego 'is' not in trouble right now." Wade said then concerned eyes focused on the red head's guilt stricken face._

"_I'm the reason she suffered from amnesia Wade." Kim said then slowly she opened her eyes and looked at her friend, "I have to save her."_

_Wade nodded, "I know, but not tonight."_

_Kim frowned, "It has to be tonight Wade!" the teen heroine said stubbornly._

_The boy genius shook his head no, "We've been there Kim, we have seen her, we've talked to her and we tried taking her with us, but she won't come." Wade sighed, _

"_So what? Are you telling me to leave her be?"_

_Wade shook his head again, "No Kim, that's not what I meant. We have tried tonight, and she was so afraid so we have to give her some time to recuperate then we go get her." The Afro-American boy explained._

"_I'm not waiting another day Wade…"_

"_You don't have to, tomorrow Ron will come with and to make sure you find the right place, I'll ask Monique to accompany the two of you." At these words, Kim pushed the button again. A hissing sound commenced that tells Wade the secret door is closing, and then Kim stepped away from her closet and closed the door, "But…"_

_Kim frowned, "But what?" irritation was visible in the red head's voice_

"_Shego has no memory of us, nada Kim…it was as if all her memories were swiped off of her. She can't even remember her parents' name, her brothers' name and what's worst? She has no recollection of who she was."_

_Silence_

"_I have to find her and bring her home. Mom will help her, Drakken will find something to reverse the electrical powers' effect…there are too many genius in this house there's no reason not to cure her." Kim said determinedly._

_Wade bite his lips and nodded his head, "Yeah…you're right Kim…"_

"_I better get the coordinate Wade first thing in the morning."_

_No answer from Wade, instead, the Afro-American boy nodded his head slightly then disconnected the communication._

(End Flash back)

"And Wade waited after 11 before giving me the coordinate!" Kim growled and then put her bruised hands to her side.

"KP…let Monique see your hand…"

"NO! We have to find that door and save Shego!" Kim shouted at her long time best friend

Unbeknownst to the two friends, Monique was able to walk pass them and located another door, a bit different from the others, "I think this is it." Monique said loud enough to be heard by the other two.

Kim and Ron looked Monique's way and a grin plastered on the red head's face. They stepped closer to the black beauty and Kim shoved Monique lightly to the side with her injured hand, "My God…GF! What happened to your hand?" Monique asked worriedly.

Ron looked at Kim who was quietly looking for a way to open the locked door then at Monique who was irately waiting for an answer, "KP tried to punch a hole in a wall…" Ron smiled, "That rhymed! Cool!"

Monique sighed, "Kim we should look at your hands…"

Kim looked back at Monique scowling, "After we save Shego!" she said

The blonde haired boy shook his head and then took out Rufus, "Hey buddy…"

"huh?" the naked mole rat asked after a yawn

"We need you to unlock that door." Ron said pointing a finger at the door Kim was trying to kick open.

"yeah-yeah!" squeaked the little mole rat and then jumped off Ron's hands then ran to the door.

"KP! Rufus is onto it so stop kicking the door!" Ron said and was glad that his best friend listened and stopped whatever pain inducing activity she was doing.

The red head stepped aside and was content watching Rufus make his magic when the trio suddenly heard locks being opened from behind the door.

KSKSKS

Marlyn was still lying on her hard, old bed when she heard the loud knocking at her door. The green skinned female hurriedly stood up from her bed and situated herself at the corner of her dimly lit room, she curled in that corner with her arms wounded around her flexed lower extremities. Her hair was covering her face and if one would look closely, Marlyn's body was shaking.

Last night wasn't very good for her. She thought at first that her employer had a change of heart and gave her a chance to prove herself on the stage, but people were just cruel to her, and the lazy, fat man didn't even gave her some slack. Her body might have a fast healing ability, but with the beating she received last night after that little man came, no fast healing will cover all the bruises in her body.

Nothing can heal the hole inside her heart…

What's happening to her isn't the one that put that hole in there, that she know, but her loss of memory and that red image that haunts her every night are the reasons.

"MARLYN!" the loud knocking was now accompanied by her employer's wife's voice, "Get your lazy ass up and look outside, someone's trying to get in and we don't want any police coming in! Do you want that?!" the wife was speaking fast Marlyn thought she was hearing her talk in tongues.

"I…I don't want it!" She shouted, "I can't see the police!"

"I'm telling you to open the door and see for yourself! Don't you dare talk back woman or I'll have my lovey dovey come and get you himself!"

Marlyn knew that her mistress doesn't make any empty threats, "What if they take me…"

"Then make yourself useful and not get caught!"

Silence

"Are you getting the door or…"

"I'm going madam! I'm going!" Marlyn closed her eyes and then took a deep breath before standing on her feet. She slowly walked towards her door and quietly opened it. Her mistress was there outside frowning, her hair was messy and her face is still covered by something green

"When they asked about the establishment what will you say?" The mistress asked

"It's a karaoke bar." Marlyn replied

"And…"

"Nothing more."

"Very good, now go and see who the hell disturbs us at this ungodly hour." The smaller woman said before turning her back to Marlyn and leave.

_Ungodly hour? This is the usual hour for activity…_ Marlyn thought before she nervously proceeded to the task at hand.

_Let it not be the police, let it not be the police, let it not be the police…_

KSKSKS

"Rufus buddy, come back!" Ron told the naked mole rat when the rusty door's lock starts winding.

"We should have knock, that's the right thing to do." Kim said flatly

Ron and Monique looked at the red head, "Ah Gf…you were the one busting doors after doors remember?" the black beauty said

Kim looked at Monique, "Sorry I wasn't thinking…"

"Yeah, you busted your knuckles so I could agree with that assessment of yours KP."

The red head sighed, "I'll have mom looked at it once we get Shego back."

Silence

"What if she won't come with us?" Ron asked and then watched his bff's hopeful expression died down.

"She's not well; she needs to come with us." Kim

"So if she doesn't like to come?"

"We'll use force…"

"That's not you GF." Monique said shaking her head

"And she's not herself; I'm not going back without Shego."

Another retort from Ron or Monique died down when the door finally creaked open. 4 set of eyes watched the door and the person behind it…

A loud sigh of relief was heard, "Thank God you're not police officers!"

Monique and Ron smiled; the blonde man raised one hand and waved at the woman, "Hi Marlyn…"

One red headed woman on the other hand stood frozen on her place, her eyes focused on the green skinned woman before her.

"Shego…"

-End Chapter 4-

Sorry for the long delay. Next: Will Shego come with Kim or not?

A/N: I think I did say that I'll have this finish in 10 chaps, with the way things are going, I'm not sure anymore, but what I'm sure is that the story will not be less than 10 chaps. Thanks all for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

For complete disclaimer, please see chapter 1.

Thank you.

My Funny Lady

Chapter 5

"Shego…" Kim has no idea what she was feeling. Was she happy to finally see the missing green skinned woman? Or would she be angry for seeing _her_ like this?

Shego was smiling, her smile though was that of relief and it doesn't reach her eyes. What alarmed Kim more were the bruises that she has on the exposed parts of her body. Her lip was slightly swollen and since Kim knew that Shego has fast healing abilities, for her to exhibit these bruises meant that she received some brutal beatings…from whom she would know.

"Shego?" Kim called out once again.

The green skinned woman on the other hand was looking intently at the red headed woman before her. She didn't notice her when she opened the door, too relieved that it was not the police that were knocking on their door. After the initial reaction, she was able to finally take in the people before her and her eyes met that of Kim's. "I don't know anyone here that goes by that name," she said softly, "But if you don't mind…do…do I know you?" She said bashfully. She got worried when she didn't receive any response so she added, "I…I…just got this idea that I know you from somewhere, sorry if I…"

Ron grinned and leaned towards Monique, "Booyah…" he whispered, "I think I like this Shego much more than the previous one." He continued which earned him a glare from the black beauty. He deflated and looked at Kim and Shego once more. "I was here last night, with Brittina remember me?" Ron said taking Shego's attention from Kim.

The green skinned woman smiled, "Thank you very much for saving me last night." She said.

"No big!" The blonde monkey master retorted.

"I would like to invite you inside and make you something to drink but…"

"Shego…" Kim said interrupting the older woman. Emerald eyes focused on her saying: 'who are you calling Shego?', "It is you. You're name is Shego…though I'm not really sure if that was your real name. But I'm sure Doctor Drakken knows it."

The green skinned woman look stunned, "You…you…you know my name?" she asked hopeful and smiled when Kim nodded her head. "H…how?"

Kim sighed, "It's a long story, if you come with me then I could fill you in with everything." She said. Kim's hope wasn't lost when the older woman frowned and shook her head no.

"I can't come…I…"

"Don't worry Marlyn, we're not going to hurt you." Monique said sweetly.

Kim frowned and looked at Monique, "Why call her that? You're not helping at all Monique!" she said irate. The black beauty just rolled her eyes at the red head but said nothing.

"Come on Shego, don't you want to know everything about you?" Kim asked.

The older woman looked back then once again faced the other three, "I can't…Mr. Jenkins told me that I'm not to go out of here without his permission and…" she frowned, "How would I know that you're not going to bring me to jail? I'm not even sure if you're telling me the truth that my name is Shego!"

"I have proof!" Kim said angrily, both her hands balled into fists. "If there's anyone who knows who you are that would be me!" she added.

Silence

Shego still shook her head, "But my employer…"

"He did this to you didn't he?" Kim asked frowning, "He beat you!" The red head stepped closer to the green skinned woman who backed away until Shego's back met the wall. Kim could see the fear in the taller woman's eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to send you to jail, I promise." T the red head smiled.

"Who…who are you?" Shego asked nervously.

"My name is Kim Possible. The blond one is Ron Stoppable and the other lady is…"

"Miss Monique, I remember her. She was with that little man, Mr. Load." Shego said nodding her head at the black beauty.

"Glad you remember me." Monique said smiling and nodding back.

"Shego…" Kim called but the green skinned woman did not shift her head to acknowledge so she took her attention by tagging on her sleeve, "Show me where your employer is right now." Kim said in a commanding tone.

"Bu…but…"

"He's not going to hurt you anymore. I'm taking you out of here." Kim said then looked at Ron, "Call Wade Ron and ask him to make a surveillance of this place. From what you told me last night, this establishment is doing something illegal." At the instruction, Shego's eyes widened.

"But Mr. Jenkins said we aren't doing anything illegal!" She said surprised.

"We'll see." Kim smiled.

"I thought you weren't the police…"

"We're not. It's a long story but trust me Shego. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm not letting them put you in jail."

There was a prolonged silence before Shego made a sound that means she understood. And soon the green skinned woman turned to lead the three visitors to her employer.

KPKPKP

"So what did you find Wade?" Ron asked softly. He decided to stay put and let Kim and Monique go with Shego to see the employer. Kim agreed since he reasoned that he will be contacting Wade and that if in case there's something wrong, he would be there to meet the authorities.

"_It seems the owner of that establishment, Mr. O'Rourke died about 4 years ago. He entrusted the business to his son-in-law who gambled the business away." _Wade said while reading on his computer monitor.

"So this Mr. Jenkins…"

"_Must be the one who won the business over,"_ The genius said, _"This business is supposed to be a gentleman's bar, but from what we have seen last night, that wasn't the case. It's hard to prove that Mr. Jenkins have prostitutes inside. We only have Shego's words and in her case, I don't think it will hold on court to get a for-closure order."_

"That won't sit right with KP. With the way Shego looked when we arrived, KP wants something done." Ron said before sighing then a smile crept on his face. "Do you think Shego's amnesia is permanent?" he asked.

Wade scrunched his forehead before replying, _"No I don't think so. Shego has a fast healing and it's what I think save her from dying when…"_

Silence

"Yeah…so it has been more than 4 months, why wasn't she well yet?"

"_I believed her brain received such a shock from the high voltage, so it must be repairing itself in a slow manner. If Kim will be able to take Shego home, I'm sure Mrs. Doctor Possible could do some test and see how her brain is doing." _Wade explained and Ron nodded as if he did understand the younger one.

"You think she'll forget about this when her memories return?" Ron asked after sometime of thinking.

"_I'm not sure, but from my readings…almost all of post-amnesia patients remember their amnesia days."_

Ron looked at Wade grinning, "You know I'm not fond of Shego. But from the way I look at her, I would be glad to know that Shego remembers all of these."

The boy-genius grinned as well, _"I'll be looking forward to that."_

KPKPKP

"So who…" The fat employer's eyes widened when he saw the green skinned woman coming in with two other females. "Who the hell are they?" he asked trying hard to contain his anger. He then looked at the red headed woman with a frown before shifting his eyes to Monique, "Aren't you the lass with the small man yesterday?" he asked

"I am." Monique replied with a smile, "But I'm just accompanying my friend here," Monique said pointing a thumb towards Kim whose face was red from anger,"… she's here to talk with you not me."

The fat employer gave Kim a fake smile, "And what could I do for…" he wasn't able to finish his question as the red headed heroine pushed him. His back collided to the wall with a loud 'thud', and using her suit enhancement, she lifted the employer off the floor. "What did I do!" he shouted. His eyes darted to his wife who was cowering at the corner of their room.

"Wow…" Shego said in awe of the red head's strength.

Monique looked at the woman beside her and shook her head, "You have no idea Shego…you have no idea." She mumbled which didn't reach the other woman's ears.

"There's one thing I hate most…people beating on someone who can't fight back." Kim growled. The employer was about to reply but his air was cut off when Kim put a pressure on his throat, "I am taking Shego with me right now, and pray to God that she won't remember any of these beatings you gave her. Because when that day happens, I won't be here to help you out!" she said before relaxing her hand and letting the man dropped to the floor heaving. She then turned and stepped closer to Monique and Shego.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming here and threatening me?!" The fat man shouted, "You can have that worthless bitch with you! " he took a deep breath, "I'm going to call the police and have you arrested!" he shouted again.

Kim stopped and looked back at the still panting man, "Then tell the police, it is Kim Possible who threatened you." She said before she took Shego's hand in hers and dragged the still awed woman out. Monique followed.

The employer's wife hurriedly came to her husband's side, "Are you alright?"

He shook off his wife's hand, "Did she just say her name was Kim Possible?" He asked his wife. The wife nodded her head, "And she said that she's taking Shego? Does that mean Marlyn…our Marlyn is actually the infamous villain Shego?" he asked, he started shivering when the weight of that knowledge sunk in.

"I guess that's what it means."

"CRAP!" he shouted before taking his wife's hand to help him stand up, "Start packing, we have to get out of here as soon as possible."

The wife did not argue, as soon as her husband was on his feet, she ran to her room and started packing.

KPKPKP

"You're incredible!!!" Shego said happily. It was clear in her voice how awed she was with Kim.

"It's no big," the red head shyly said then she looked sideways at Monique who was smiling.

"NO BIG?" Shego said loudly, too much like a fan girl. "You lifted him off the floor and he was like four times your weight and you're saying it was no big? It's waaaayyyy bbbiiiigggg!"

The green skinned woman loud tirade took Ron's attention. He smiled at the nearing ladies and then looked at Kim. "So what did Wade said?" the red head asked

"Lots, maybe we should discuss it when we get home. So are you coming with us Marlyn?" Ron asked the grinning woman. He smiled when Shego nodded.

"Ah Ron, I appreciate it if you stop calling Shego Marlyn. You'll just complicate things for her." Kim admonished. The blond haired man shrugged his shoulder and turned to go to their ride.

"Oh KP, don't forget to have your hand looked at." Ron reminded the heroine before running towards Monique's car.

Shego looked at the smaller woman beside her then looked down at the red head's swollen hand. "Did you get that when after lifting Mr. Jenkins?" she asked worriedly.

Kim smiled and shook her head no, "I was being stupid when I got this earlier."

"Oh…"

"Hey come on you guys! We don't have all day; I still have a date with Brittina!" Ron shouted. He was waiting at the car, his back leaning at the car."

"He's energetic." Shego said smiling.

"Yeah…" Monique looked at Shego and smile. "To think you used to call him buffoon." She said teasing the green skinned woman who was now sporting a darker shade of green from embarrassment.

"I did?" Shego asked innocently.

"Monique!" Kim called/warned the black beauty then eyed the taller woman walking beside her, "You have your reasons." She explained simply.

Shego just nodded her head in acceptance.

"Come on," Monique said walking a bit faster and getting in her side of the car.

"Shotgun!" Ron shouted.

The black beauty looked at Ron who hurriedly went in the passenger seat beside her, "You've been waiting to shout that out don't you?" She shook her head when Ron nodded with enthusiasm.

"Shego might have amnesia, but I'm not taking the risk by sitting beside her." Ron leaned towards Monique and whispered, "Imagine what she'll do to me if I was at the back and suddenly her memories return to her?"

Monique snickered, "You're one toast monkey."

"HEY!" Ron huffed.

"Ready?" Monique asked her passengers and looked over her rearview mirror to watch Kim and Shego silently sitting at the back.

"Let's go home." Kim said softly before looking at Shego and smiling.

KPKPKP

"So did Kim Possible find Shego?" Dr. Drakken asked for the 20th time since Wade called the Possible's house.

"Drew, could you just relax and wait for Kim to come home? I'm sure my daughter found Shego and she must be on her way home." James Possible answered for the Wade who was turning white from Dr. Drakken's question.

"The question is 'did Kim find Shego?!'" Dr. Drakken stood up from the couch and started pacing in front of the now frowning James Possible.

"If you don't stop pacing and asking question Drew, I'm going to send you to space!" The Possible patriarch said causing Drakken to stop.

"You're not serious are you?" The blue skinned man asked smiling.

"Ask wade that question again and you'll know that I am." James answered before taking the news paper and reading again.

"You are?"

"Serious! I'm SERIOUS!"

"Oh," Dr. Drakken shrugged his shoulder before sitting on the couch once again, "You sound like my cousin when you talk like that." He said earning him a glare from his companion. He then looked at Wade at the monitor of the extra communicator handed to him by Kim Possible, "So where did they find Shego?"

"_She was in a bar, we found her last night so Kim's just going to talk her into coming. I'm sure Kim is persuasive enough and she'll be back in time with Shego."_ Wade replied. He was not paying much mind to Dr. Drakken's persistence since he was busy looking for something in his computer. _"Look Dr. D," he said after remembering Shego's condition._

"What?"

"_When Shego gets there, don't act the way you usually do. Something is not right with Shego and it's better for her to be relaxed, so don't smother her nor start ranting about this and that when she gets there." _Wade reminded.

"I don't rant!"

James looked up from his news paper, "Yes you do."

The ex-megalomaniac was about to retort when they heard the sound of an engine coming close. "It must be them." Dr. Drakken said smiling.

"_Okay, I'll talk to you Dr. D later I have something to report to Kim."_ Wade said before turning his side of the communication off, not waiting for the blue skinned man's reply.

"He didn't even let me say something!" Dr. Drakken whined.

"You've said so much already, so just keep quiet and wait for Kim and Shego." James said without taking his eyes from his news paper.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah!" Dr. Drakken said before focusing his eyes outside the window.

KPKPKP

Monique turned off the engine. Ron hurriedly went out and ran toward his scooter bike that was parked at the side of the Possible's lawn and hurriedly turned it on. The black beauty looked back to where Kim and Shego were quietly staring at the house. The silence was broken by Ron knocking on the window beside Kim, he was motioning to the red head that he's going to go back to his house. The red head nodded in understanding, smiled at Ron and mouthed the words 'thank you' then he was off waving his hands to Monique and Shego who both waved back.

"So are you two going to stay here and watch your house or are we going out and ransack your house?" Monique asked Kim and Shego.

"Is this your house?" Shego asked the red head once again in awe, "It's huge!" she said excitedly.

Kim blushed, "Actually it's my parents' house. I'm still living with them." She said then looked at Monique, "I think my dad and mom is home, I just hope my mom didn't get any call from the hospital so she could look at Shego already."

Monique smiled, "Come on then, besides if your mom isn't there, we could always go to the hospital and see her."

Kim smiled and nodded in agreement, "I do hope Dr. Drakken is not there though," Kim said sighing.

Shego frowned _Dr. Drakken…why does that name sound familiar?_ She thought but didn't voice out. "Let's go princess…" Shego said smiling like a child who gets to see the park for the first time.

Kim looked at Shego, "You…you remember?" the red head asked hopefully. Monique looked at Kim in bewilderment.

"What?" Shego asked puzzled.

"You remember! You called me princess!" Kim said smiling.

The green skinned female shook her head, "I just thought the nick name suits you since you're like living in a castle!" she looked at Monique, "Don't you think too?"

"Well…"

Kim deflated, "Whatever, come on let's go."

The three women exited the car and walked towards the house. The front door suddenly opened and a man in blue a 'dress' with blue skin met them.

Shego frowned and held her head when there was a sudden pain attack. "Are you alright Shego?"

Shego lifted her face to look at the blue skinned man and out of the blue, ran towards the man and punched him on the face.

"SHEGO!" Drakken

"SHEGO!" Kim

"OH MY GOD!" James and Monique

-end chapter 5-

Did Shego remember? Stay tune on the next chapter of My Funny Lady.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am a bad author, I know and I apologize!

For warnings and disclaimers, please see chapter one.

**My Funny Lady**

Chapter 6

Everyone present at the front porch of the Possible residence were stunned at the green skinned woman's reaction to seeing the blue-skinned, temporarily retired megalomaniac. Dr. Drakken was not only shocked but he was holding on his now bruised jaw and had escaped at a corner away from the angry woman, crouching like a beaten dog licking its wound.

Shego on the other hand had grasped her head and was crouching on the ground in pain; Kim was behind her trying to support the older woman. Mrs. Dr. Possible was watching with sympathy on her face towards the two "guests" she has on her home while her husband watched in amusement at the sudden turn of event and internally thanking the green-skinned woman for doing what he wanted to do to his co-scientist earlier in the day. The twin Jim and Tim were recording the event and have this expression on their faces that tells people they actually hit a jackpot.

"Shego?"

"I'm sorry!" The older woman was almost on the verge of crying when she looked up from when she was cradling her head, "I have no idea why I did that! I just feel like I should be angry and hit him like I did! But I didn't plan on doing it! I promise!" The crouching woman said and her voice was no doubt sincere in her apology. "If you like I'll go and apologize to him!"

Kim smiled and motioned for the older woman to stand up and Shego did, "it's okay Shego, I'm sure Dr. Drakken understood why you hit him and he is like family so he will let it pass."

"Oh my GOD! I hit a doctor?" Shego said with wide eyes, "I am soooo bad!" She was about to walk towards the still trembling scientist when she was stopped by Anne Possible.

"He'll get over it Shego, let's just go in to rest and then you will be coming with me to Middleton Gen.," the older red headed woman interrupted, "Besides he isn't the kind of doctor you were thinking," Anne continued smiling and taking the green skinned woman's hand, "And I would need to take a look at these bruises of yours." The doctor said this while she inspects the skin showing off from Shego's short-sleeved dress.

Shego smiled and nodded, "Thank you, but these will heal when I sleep on it, she…" the green skinned woman pointed a finger on Kim who looked at the two with wide eyes saying "what about me" and had her own pointing finger towards herself, "…on the other hand I think had a broken fingers, I don't think it has to do with her lifting my employer…she was amazing!" the green skinned woman said showing gratitude and amazement in her emerald colored eyes.

Anne looked at her daughter with one brow raised while Kim looked away pretending to hear nothing, "Kimmie, you too will go in and I will take a look at that hand of yours!"

"I was talking her out of pulverizing every door at the alley Mrs. Dr. P!" Monique interrupted smiling at her best friend, "but she won't listen,"

"Thank you Mo!" Kim said smiling icily at the black beauty before turning her attention at her mother, "I think I'll take you on that offer mom, I'll probably feel the pain once I removed my suite."

"You are wearing your suite?" Mr. Dr. Possible said in a chastising tone, "You know you are not supposed to wear them unless you really need to."

"I need it?"

"I better start talking to Wade about that once again." He added before he looked at his once friend who was still cowering in a corner, "Are you going to continue trembling there Drew? Be a man for once and face your demon with courage!"

"You think you're all that? But you're not!" Dr. Drakken said before he stood up cautiously and joined the rest getting in the Possible's house.

"Damn, our house is full again!" Tim said shaking his head

"True, but we got big news!" Jim added showing his newly acquired video camera which was actually a gift from a classmate who asked his help for completing a Physics thesis.

Unbeknownst to the twin, Monique was behind them and the black beauty hurriedly stuck something on the back of the camcorder.

"What the heck is this?" Jim asked Monique who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well Wade had thought that you two will be doing this to Kim, so to make sure you won't do anything 'problematic', I put that chip as instructed.

"And you think we can't override it?" Tim said grinning in return

"Oh you could, but before you do, it had already erased all the recording you made…so you better hurry before it's too late?" Monique started laughing to herself when the twin hurriedly ran towards their house and up to their room not minding the guests in their house. Monique walked in line with Kim who was looking at her in surprise, "Well it's about genius vs genius gf, I was just asked to do something and I did so don't ask because my brain won't be able to fathom what they're up to."

"I guess I better leave it to Wade then huh?"

"You guess right,"

The two younger women laughed which caused the green skinned woman who was walking ahead with Mrs. Dr. Possible to look back and two pairs of green orbs met before both women exchanged smiles.

KSKSKSKSKS

"What?" The red suited man shouted at the fat, bald man in front of him who was cowering in fear, "I ask you to do one thing as payment for the large amount I generously gave you and you left her to Kim Possible, leaving your own house cowering like a dog!"

"Bu…but it was Kim Possible! She came to me and it's not as if I could do anything…"

"YOU FOOL! And you think that goody two shoes will actually lay a finger on you just for her?"

"She actually did!"

Silence

"Get out of my face before I can't stop myself from actually hurting you."

The fat bald man bowed low, "Thank you," he said before turning to leave. Half-way before he reached the door, the red suited man pushed a button and the ground opened swallowing the fat, bald man.

"I didn't say you won't be hurt though," he said before sighing. "Agent A!"

"Yes Sir?"

"I want you to monitor my adversaries move at this moment, it seemed our ace had disappeared for the time being, I want report as to what the others had planned on doing."

"Yes Sir!"

"And agent A?"

"Yes sir?"

"I want a full report before this day is over or there would be another vacancy for the position of Agent A, and you know the previous Agent As were never found at all."

"Ye…yes sir!"

KSKSKSKSKS

"ohhh I am zurprize, I do have vizitorz!" The light blue looking woman with kinky hair and large goggled eyes said at the 4 rainbow colored men in front of her, "Tell me, what it iz zat I have ze honor of your presenz?"

"I do believe that you have something we need to get our sister back,"

"Zomething I have zat you need? Pray tell what?"

"We want the attitudinator Electronique. If it has turned us bad, then it would turn Shego good." The blue suited, hulk of a man said.

"Imbizile as alwayz, no wonder Team Go had to dizband without your zizter."

"We are not going to be affected by your harsh words," The huge man once again said, the one in purple suit just rolled his eyes while the small twin in red suits watched Electronique while trying to look intimidating.

"You do realize that your zizter probably haz amnezia and that it may not affect her the way it affected you no?" she asked and laughed, "And to tell you honeztly, even if I ztill have it and uze it on her, I don't think your zizter will join forcez with you again zince anyone working alongzide you would become crazy and would chooze villainy again than be ztuck with you."

"Your harsh words won't change our seeking for justice Electronique, if you won't help us then we could find a way to get our sister back. And it seems you're not interested in getting out of this jail."

That caught the villainess attention, "I zon't have it, it waz destroyed by Kim Pozzible."

"Build one and we maybe able to lower your sentence to lets say…a week?" The blue haired man said grinning as if he won the lottery

"You zon't know how zo uze it!"

"That's why you're sentence would be reduce?" The purple haired man said grinning as well.

"Well-well, ze team haz finally grow a backbone!"

"One week Electronique!" The big guy said before the four men walked away

"I zon't have my gadgetz!"

The prison cell opened, anti-electricity deactivated and a large box comprised of gadgets was laid before her and then the cell was once again closed, anti-electricity activated.

KSKSKSKSKS

Ron just finished his more than an hour bath in preparation for another "date" with TV sensation Brittina when his Ron-com started buzzing. He dived on his bed to get the blue device and opened it, not surprised to find Wade's face on the monitor. "So what's up?"

"_Are you going to Kim's house?"_

"No, dude you well know I have another date with Brittina!" Ron said grinning,

"_Sorry Ron, I forgot but…"_ Ron could hear the anxiousness in the young genius voice, _"Is there any way for you to get to Kim and talk to her secretly?"_

"Dude, you could just contact KP on her kimmunicator!"

"_I know, I did that but it seemed Kim was pre occupied with Shego she's not opening hers, this is important. I tried contacting Monique's mobile phone but my calls were diverted to her voice mail and I can't hack on the Possible's system, Jim and Tim had made it a hack-free zone."_

"Okay, I maybe able to go and visit her for a while before I meet with Brittina, so what's the sitch?"

Wade smiled, _"It seems the villain world is suddenly moving in a rapid pace Ron,"_

"Huh? They always move in a rapid pace as far as I remember."

"_True, but most of it was them plotting something to take over the world or a part of it, the disappearance of Shego after the Diablo Incident had decreased their activity for a little, but this time, as soon as Kim gets a hand of Shego their activities increased once again and it's not about taking over the world."_

"So if it's not taking over the world, I don't see any problem for Kim there."

"_True, but they seemed to be turning at each other. I am wondering why is this happening and if there's some project brewing again to throw Kim off?"_

Ron frowned, "KP had been off since Shego's disappearance and they never made anything like that. Yeah you're right, this is alarming." Ron took his newly bought shirt from his drawer and put it on, "KP should know about this…" He looked at Wade, "Do you think this has something to do with Shego having amnesia?"

"_Yeah I was thinking that, I just hope we both were thinking wrong. Because as far as I can see, Shego is not in any form to fight, she thinks she's as clean as the virgin Mary."_

Ron laughed, "Okay that's wrong and sick!"

"_I was just saying that the Shego now can't even hurt a fly!"_

"Oh yeah, she's too…well…tamed?"

The two men nodded in agreement

KSKSKSKS

"AW-AW-AW!"

"Come on Drew! Stop pushing your face away, this will do your bruises good!" Anne Possible said as she tried to put on cream on the blue-skinned man's bruised jaw. The villain was looking intently at Shego who was trying hard not to look the man in the eye.

"I don't think I'd get use to Shego being like that,"

"You mean hurting you like this?" Anne asked while continuing her care

"No, I mean…" Dr. Drakken dropped his shoulder, "I am used to her hurting me, he had punched me like a dozen times or more before, but her looking so upset about herself for hitting me and giving me that embarrassed look was what I won't get used to."

Anne smiled, "I see," Anne looked at where the Green-skinned woman was sitting with her daughter and cradling the young red head's injured hand, "Isn't she better being like this?"

Dr. Drakken huffed, "And what? You do know that she has so much power in her, if she doesn't remember how to use it, power hungry people would just have that idea to actually use her in a bad way."

"Isn't that what you've been doing?"

"Hah!" Dr. D winced once again from the pain, "If I were to use her that way, I would have taken over the world with or without your daughter, but Shego doesn't want to be used like that. She robs for me yes, she steals parts and fights Kim Possible but that's the extent she would allow me to use her power and it is more of a skill than power really. On how she uses her power depends on her, not on me. Do you have any idea what kind of pain I was in when I used that compliance chip on her? Even with my fast healing ability, I have to stay bed ridden for a month!"

"So you're saying…"

"She's better off being her usual self, cause then she can protect herself from the real evils of this world." He shook his head as he watched his side-kick smile with Kim Possible, "Like that? I wonder who amongst my fellow villain now are plotting on obtaining her?"

The two looked at the three women by the living room happily exchanging stories.

KSKSKSKS

"So she really had lost her memory?"

"Yes sir,"

"I think this will be very beneficial to us. With Shego's power we can actually stop all the evils in this place."

"I don't see how we can convince Shego to do that for us,"

"We don't have to, in her amnesic state, it would be very easy for us to do it."

"And what about Miss Possible?"

"Shego is still a wanted felon, she should be under our jurisdiction."

"And what if Kim Possible disagree?"

"The law is the law, it is above Kim Possible."

-end Chapter 6-

Bwahahaha…finally done updating one KIGO story, yeeey!


End file.
